Fashion Boy
The Fashion is an assassin class adventurer whose element is Fire Damage. The primary attribute of the unit is Intelligence. It has only skills which inflict harm to enemies. The invitation for this adventurer can be gained by defeating bosses at Snow Mountain. This adventurer is one of the few adventurers who has talents which can change the element of its tactic permanently. Active Skill Meteorolite: Hits enemy with the highest health points 3 times, each hit deals 40% (of output capacity) fire and 40% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage, with each critical hit enemy receives an additional hit. School Every level purchased at the School adds 8% (of output capacity) fire and 8% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Talent Upgrades Tactic Grand Meteorolite: Deals 125% (of output capacity) fire and 125% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy units. School Every level purchased at the School adds 50% (of output capacity) fire and 50% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Increase 20% of caster's intelligence. Passive star skill Increases Fashion's Boy hit rate adjustment by 20%. Each hit of Meteorite has xx.x% chance of dealing 200% of previous hit, else it deals 100% from previous hit. The chance is between 10 and 65% and even high growth potential units can receives the lower odds of success. Adventurer and class related item effects This adventurer has two star item effects effects which are exclusive to the Fashion Boy: *Fashion boy is immune to all damage and negative effects when performing turns. In addition, it increases the amount of hits from Meteorite by 1 or 2. This class has xxx class related star effects: When it comes to the set amulets, the class has the following legendary effects: * Assassin exclusive: whenever successfully resists a taunt effect, it increases output damage by 9.6%, agility by 8.6% and turn progress by 8.1% Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from fire players first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to the Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. It will increase the amount of damage by either lowering elemental resistance from enemies or by changing the element of the tactic and simply increasing damage. Example stats unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Assassin